Since millions of motor vehicles are travelling along roads around the globe day and night, all year around, there is constantly an imminent risk of vehicle collisions involving a vehicle and other road users such as pedestrians, cyclists or other vehicles, etc. A vehicle collision may naturally result in body injuries and/or damage to the vehicle(s) and/or other road users involved. Thus, in striving to avoid vehicle collisions, motor vehicles may be at least partly autonomous and/or provided with driver assistance systems. These systems may monitor the surroundings of the vehicle, decide whether a collision with an object is likely to occur, and further warn and/or intervene with e.g. the steering system and/or the brake system of the vehicle in order to prevent an impending or probable collision. For instance, when a vehicle enters e.g. a city, it is crucial that the vehicle interacts correctly and/or desirably with vulnerable road users (VRUs)—such as e.g. pedestrians—to avoid critical situations. In order for driver assistance systems to function desirably, functions and/or parameters associated with active safety need to be configured and/or tuned in a suitable manner. The vehicle may however be involved in a vast variety of potential collisions and/or impending collisions, and it may accordingly be challenging to anticipate suitable configuration and/or tuning of said functions and/or parameters, for different collision scenarios. Thus, in order to determine proper or desirable settings, test sessions involving different traffic scenarios are commonly carried out. Such test sessions, however, tend to be complicated and/or expensive, especially when involving high-risk scenarios. Should a traffic scenario moreover involve a VRU, then the test session would furthermore be risky and/or dangerous especially to the VRU. Accordingly, it is further commonly known to simulate different traffic scenarios digitally. U.S. Pat. No. 6,950,788, for instance, relates to such a computer-implemented system and method. However, although U.S. Pat. No. 6,950,788 discloses a model that simulates motor vehicle traffic, as well as bicycle and pedestrian traffic, the challenge to, in a satisfying manner, configure and/or tune functions and/or parameters associated with active safety, remains.